The Secret Behind The Mask
by Pancho1993
Summary: After a man blames Tony for killing his family, he sets out for revenge. Will Tony tell the team what's wrong and can they help him before the man gets what he wants?
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys I'm back with another story. Sorry for not updating my others I have an exam soon and I have a huge case of writers block.**

**I dont own NCIS (unfortunately)**

**Credit to MissMushy for helping me with the title and with the basic plot by bouncing ideas off each other when we should be doing work at school. :D (no wonder we get into trouble for not doing our work)**

**Anyway Enjoy.**

* * *

The gun was pointed at his head. Beads of sweat and tears covered his face. He looked down at the floor; his gun and ID lying at his feet. The man holding the gun looked over at the ID and saw the name.

'Anthony DiNozzo.' The man said.

'Actually, I like Tony.' He soon regretted talking back as he got a kick in the stomach.

'Anyone going to miss you… Tony.' The man mocked.

'No one's going to miss me, because you're not going to do anything to me.' Tony replied with a smile on his face.

'And you know this how?'

'Because if you wanted me dead, you would have killed me by now.' Yet again, Tony got a kick in the stomach. Tony knew he was right. No one was going to kill him and someone, no not someone; Gibbs was on his way to save him. Outside, a car pulled up and three occupants got out. They slowly reached for their guns before slowly walking up to the warehouse. They could hear people inside, walking around.

'Ziva, McGee. Take the back.' The older man ordered, they nodded before going towards the back of the warehouse. Inside, the man looked at Tony.

'Looks like your friends care about you.'

'Unlike yours.' Tony muttered.

'What I want to know is, how did they find me?' The man asked pushing his gun closer to Tony's head.

'I don't know.' Tony said fear in his voice, tears in his eyes.

'I don't believe you.' The man shouted lifting the gun up before letting it make contact with Tony's head. The force of the blow made Tony fall sideward onto the floor.

'Son of a bitch.' Tony muttered under his breath. He put his hand up to his head and noticed there was blood. He wasn't surprised. Tony knelt on the floor in front of the man. The gun still pointed at his head.

'How will your friends feel when they find you…Dead?' The man taunted. The last word made Tony snap his head up looking the man in the eyes. Fear in his eyes. Tony grabbed his gun off the floor and pointed it back at the man. Outside, Gibbs was just about to order Ziva and McGee into the warehouse, when 2 shots rang out from inside. Fear was etched on all three of their faces. Fear for their friend. Fear for what they would find. All three ran into the warehouse and into where they heard the shots. As they got into the room, Gibbs holstered his weapon. Laying there on the floor was the man and Tony. Neither was moving, neither looked alive. Gibbs walked past Tony and checked for a pulse on the other man. He was dead. Gibbs looked at Ziva and McGee, they hadn't moved from the spot, eyes glued on Tony's lifeless body lying in front of them. They holstered their weapons as McGee walked over to Gibbs. Ziva walked over to Tony. There was a barely noticeable rise and fall of his chest.

'Tony.' Ziva said as she knelt beside him. The room was silent until Tony stirred slightly.

'Z..Ziva?' Tony gasped. Gibbs walked over to him and knelt beside Ziva.

'Hang in their DiNozzo.'

'C…Can't Breathe.' Tony looked at them, fear in his eyes. The slow rise and fall of his chest stopped as Tony closed his eyes and was free from all the pain.

* * *

**Before any one hates me this the prologue but yeah what do you think? :P**


	2. Authors Note

Okay I'm so sorry that I haven't updated my stories for like… forever but I've had a lot of stuff going on. Exams, school leaving party and trying to find a job.

The problem I'm having at the moment is that I know how I want the story to go I just can't seem to get the words to flow properly. I am working on it and very soon (I hope) I should have some new chapters for you all to read. So until then just please be patience and I will work as fast as I can.

If you have any comments or questions please review or PM me and I will hopefully answer them by next week. (Can't promise anything because I have to go to my friend's house for the internet. Cheers MissMushy.)

So until next time…

See ya

Pancho1993


End file.
